Harry Day
by Constantinest
Summary: Sendirian. Karena yatim piatu,ulang tahun yang menyedihkan selalu ia alami. Apakah tahun ini sama? 'A 1000 Gifts for Harry Potter' RnR please, COMPLETE.


**Harry Day**

**Disclamer : J. K Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**Rated : T**

**Family**

**-XOXOXOXXo-**

Harry potter, anak yatim piatu yang tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Menjalankan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa pada awalnya. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika dirinya mulai tanpa sengaja melepaskan sihir yang sama sekali ia tak sadari. Harry potter hanyalah seorang anak dengan luka gambar petir dikepalanya, bahkan dia tak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan luka itu.

Hingga semuanya berubah ketika ulang tahunnya yang selalu dirayakan dengan kesedihan. Seseorang pria dengan mantel bulunya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata bagus datang dengan cara yang tak lazim. Memberinya kue ulang tahun dan membawanya ke takdir yang sedang menunggunya.

Tahun pertama, ia bersekolah dengan Hagrid, sebagai pria yang dipercaya Dumbledore, untuk membantunya membeli peralatan tentang sihir. Mata Harry selalu takjub dengan semuanya yang berbau sihir. Sihir adalah sesuatu yang aneh yang tak bisa kita mengerti.

Peron 9¾, peron yang aneh meningat tidak ada peron seperti itu. Harry merasa bingung. Bagaimana, caranya agar ia bisa masuk? Ia masih memengang kereta dorongnya dengan perasaan bingung. Hingga seseorang keluarga dengan rambut merah, jumlah keluarga itu cukup banyak. Ada tiga anak yang membawa barang yang banyak sama seperti Harry. Harry mengikutinya dengan berharap ia bisa mendapatkan bantuan.

"Maaf, Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya kepada seorang wanita yang sedang memberi anak-anaknya penjelasan. Wanita itu dengan baik hati mau membantunya.

"Kau hanya tinggal menerobos kedalam tembok." Ucapnya. Wanita itu menyuruh dua orang anaknya untuk memberi contoh, lalu pria yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Memengang kereta dorongnya dengan ragu. Akankah ini berhasil? Karena, menembus tembok. Bukankah ini gila?

Namun, ia berhasil. Duduk di kereta, hingga ketukan terdengar. Seseorang pria dengan rambut merah muncul , "Permisi, apakah kursi ini kosong? Kursi yang lain penuh." Tanyanya dengan memelas. Harry segera memangguk dengan senang. Mereka berkenalan satu sama lain dan menjadi teman.

Teman pertama hari, adalah Ron.

Seorang anak perempuan muncul, bertanya apakah ia menemukan kodok? Namun, Harry dan Ron hanya mengeleng.

"Kau Harry Potter. Jadi itu nyata?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan antusias.

"Ya,"

"Dan kau?" tanyanya dengan nada menghina.

"Ron," ucapnya pria rambut merah yang sedang asyik dengan makanannya.

Kereta sudah berhenti. Untuk mencapai Hogwarts mereka harus melewati danau. Harry dengan Ron dan satu orang anak lagi. Matanya terus-terus memancarkan kegembiraan ketika melihat kastil dengan bangunan yang clasik dan tua.

Penyeleksian asrama. Ia duduk dikursi dan topi tua bau ditaruh tepat diatas kepalanya. Ia berharapa ia bukan Slytherin mengingat banyak yang penyihir hitam yang masuk situ. Topi tua itu meneriakan dimana asramanya. Asrama yang akan membuatnya menjadi orang yang hebat.

Namun, lupakan masa lalu itu. Kini tahun kedua Harry berada disekolah itu. Duduk sendirian dimalam yang dingin. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya, namun seperti biasa. ia akan melewatkan hari ulang tahunya dengan sendirian atau mungkin menatap kaca yang bisa menampilkan wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua temannya sudah menghilang ke ruang rekreasi sementara ia hanya diam duduk menatap bulan dari kelas astronomi. Harry, tak pernah memberi tahu kedua temannya kapan ia berulang tahun. Tahu saja mungkin Harry sudah bersyukur karena temanya setidaknya masih peduli.

Jam hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Satu jam lagi Hari ulang tahunya akan berakhir. Namun, masih belum ada seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat atau apa. Memang namanya terkenal, namun sepertinya itu hanya sekedar nama. Karena, cerita kedua orang tuanya yang menyelamatkanya yang melegenda. Membuat ia terkenal sejak pertemuan pertama. Banyak orang yang kagum dan mengharapkan ia bisa membunuh penyihir jahat yang namanya tak boleh disebut. Namun, banyak juga yang membencinya dan hanya memanggap bahwa Harry merupakan anak yang numpang tenar akibat cerita kedua orang tuanya itu.

Duduk memandang bulan yang bersinar dengan terang. Ia tahu ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perta ulang tahun dengan layak mengingat selama ini. Ia tinggal dengan pamanya yang jahat dan terlalu memanjakan anaknya.

Menghela nafas berat. Menatap cup cake yang dipegangnya, ia menyalakan lilin yang berada diatas cup cake itu. Menatap dan berharap. Ia berdoa, agar bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Hari ulang tahun seseorang yang akan mengubah dunia, hanya dirayakan dengan satu buah cup cake dengan satu lilin, sendirian.

Harry hendak meniup lilin yang berada diatas kue itu. Hingga sebuah letusan kembang api terdengar.

Letusan itu membentuk namanya. Harry Potter. Ia yakin bahwa itu petasan sihir.

Harry tersenyum senang. Petasan itu terus berbunyi dan menampilkan banyak gambar dan masih banyak lagi. Saking asyiknya ia tak menyadari seseorang mulai masuk.

Lagu ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan dengan bersama-sama mulai terdengar. Dengan segera ia menoleh mendapati kedua temannya. Hermione dan Ron. Serta Hagrid, Si kembar weasley, Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof Mc. Gonall. Sedang bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Hermione memengang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang besar dengan umur Harry dan tulisan Selamat ulang Tahun Harry.

Harry tersenyum sekaligus terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan temannya.

"Harry selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Hermione tersenyum senang,

"Kupikir kalian melupakannya," ucap Harry mendekat. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap kue ulang tahunnya.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakannya." Ucap Ron, tersenyum senang.

"Ayo, Harry buat permohonannya dan tiup lah," ucap pria dengan janggut banyak.

"Tentu, Hagrid. " ucap Harry. Memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Ia membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin itu dan sekali tarikan nafas.

Hermione dan Ron berteriak senang.

"Selamat ulang tahun Harry," Ucap Hermione dan Ron. Semua orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

"Wow, aku tak percaya ini. Ini adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik. Terimakasih," ucapnya memeluk Kedua sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Ini ide Hermione. Berterimakasihlah kepadanya." Ucap Prof. Dumbledore.

"Sekarang Harry. Kado ulang tahunmu sudah menunggumu dikamar," ucap Prof. Mc gonnal dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah," ucap Harry antusias. Selama ini, ia belum pernah menerima banyak kado.

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Hermione senang.

"Tentu. Tapi setelah kita menghabiskan kue ini," ucapnya senang dan mulai memotong kue itu dengan sihir. Membagikannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalian tahu. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan teman dan orang-orang yang masih menyayangiku." Ucapnya menyuapkan kue kedalam mulutnya.

"Tentu. Kami akan selalu bersamamu Harry. Baik itu senang atau sedih." Ucap Hermione.

"Ya. Harry. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau sendirian didunia ini. Karena kita akan selalu bersama," ucap Ron melahap dengan rakus kuenya.

"Kau tahu, Kalian adalah kado yang terbaik dari tuhan."

"Dan intinya. Selamat ulang tahun Harry Potter. "

-The end-


End file.
